Unforgettable
by Forever Elphaba
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like without HeWhoMustNotBeNamed? Hermione has. She thinks she has the answer to defeating Voldemort for good. It will require lots of work.In the end, will it be Voldemort's death? Or Hermione's? Please R&R!
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Although it would be awesome if I could own Harry Potter, I don't. However, any new characters you don't recognize are from my imagination.**

**A/n- This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! If you could critique it and also tell me what you like, that would be great. Enjoy!(Sorry for its shortness.)  
**

Death to Voldemort, or Death to Hermione?

Chapter 1- Surprise

Hermione sat up in bed in a tired state of mind, and yawned. She had hundreds of books surrounding her 4-poster bedroom. She had stayed up all night and most of the morning revising her Potions essay for the new Potions professor, Professor Hicks, and fixing Harry and Ron's essays so they would remotely make some sense. After she had finished everything, she picked up one of her books that she had picked up from the library for some 'light reading.' Naturally, the book was about 540 pages long! It proved to be very interesting. It was a book written by an auror. It was about how the auror had tried to strip Voldemort of his powers with a powerful potion. The potion hadn't worked in the slightest bit, but Hermione still thought it interesting.

This year, she was head girl. She had so much more responsibility than she could handle at the moment. So far, her 7th year at Hogwarts had been nothing but hard work, late hours, and very little sleep. Although she was so busy almost everyday, it was an easy burden to share with Harry. He was head boy, so together they patrolled the halls after curfew, and they even, sometimes, gave detentions after hours ended. What was the most fun, she had to say, was that she could now take points off from other houses. She was lucky that Harry was her partner in all of this.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said tiredly as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ron was still asleep. "I'm so I'm glad it's Friday," Hermione told Harry.

"Yeah, me too" Harry responded in the same kind of voice. "You usually love your classes; homework has never been a problem with you, what's up?" Harry asked worryingly.

"Well, it's just the new responsibilities, and little sleep. That's all. I need a break. (She didn't mention her ever-growing worry for him and his safety ever since the end of last year.) But, I wouldn't pick anyone else to share the responsibility with," she said sweetly. She gave him a little hug, and she sat down on the comfy armchair next to his before the fire.

"Something has been bothering me." Harry said suddenly. "It's my scar."

"Harry, what's wrong with it? Do you think its Voldemort again? Does it hurt?" This time it was Hermione's turn to worry. Harry's scar hadn't done this in a long time.

"I'll tell you while we walk to breakfast," he said standing up and almost losing his balance. "Come on, let's go, I'm starving!" He said a little crankily.

As they walked, Harry talked. "Well, while I was sleeping, I think I was dreaming through Voldemort again. Only, this time, it seemed like it hadn't happened yet. Or maybe, it was in the past. I can't tell which. Anyway, my bloody scar started burning into my forehead, and I felt him Hermione. I felt his presence in my very mind! The only thing I can wonder now is if he is coming back to power again."

"Harry, I have an idea about how to get rid of him, for good."

"Hermione are you bloody crazy?" Harry nearly yelled, "He's unstoppable! Even when he's weak, he's still unstoppable."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry put tons of food on his plate, and stuffed his mouth. "Wow, Harry's eating like Ron" Hermione thought, "he must be _very_ hungry, or maybe it's his scar…"

Meanwhile, Hermione had a pancake with syrup, and one glass of pumpkin juice. That was it. She got up, and told Harry she would be in the library if he needed her. In the library, Hermione went to the _Restricted Section_ where she had found the book by the auror about Voldemort. She had an idea about this subject. And when ideas came into Hermione Granger's mind, she never ignored them. She found another book called, _The past and present of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. _This book seemed to be just what Hermione was looking for. If she read about his past, maybe she could find out his weaknesses and eventually use them against him. "That would be amazing if I could end his immortal life forever, restore happiness to the wizarding world," thought Hermione. "But, that could probably never happen. Or at least, I would never be able to do it all myself. Perhaps if Harry helped me, and I'm sure he would…" She rambled on and on inside that head of hers until she looked up and saw another book on the shelf that didn't seem to have anything to do with Voldemort; but just the same, it looked enticing and entrancing enough for the category. It was called _The Lost Lands of Hogwarts_.

Hermione took the book off of the shelf with a nervous air about her. When she opened it, the book suddenly grew arms and they grabbed around her neck. She dropped the book in sudden surprise and tried to scream, but no noise could escape her throat. She should've expected this, for this _was_ the restricted section, but she had never experienced this before. Finally, she got it off of her when she realized, she wasn't in the library anymore. She looked around herself mortified. She had been pulled into that cursed book!


	2. Unrecognizable Faces

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe soes not belong to me as much as I would like it to. Really, it's not.

A/n- I really like this chapter. I hope you will too. PLEASE,PLEASE, REVIEW! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like..etc.

P.S- there's a little deja vu in this chapter as well if you can find it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Unrecognizable faces

"Mr. Riddle, what are you doing in the library at this hour?"

"Professor, I was just a looking for a book to help with my transfiguration essay."

Professor Dumbledore calmly watched Tom and nodded his head. You should get some sleep, Mr. Riddle; it's always good to have a rested night before a big exam in _Defense against the Dark Arts._

Riddle scowled, but did what he was told. "Yes sir"

He really had no intention on looking for a book for the stupid transfiguration essay but had been looking for a book that would tell him how to use all the great spells and hexes that he had heard of around the school. The students made fun of him now, but later, they would be sorry. They would be sorry that they ever underestimated the power of Tom Riddle. Heck, he would change his name so they wouldn't know. All the better.

He was ready to wreak havoc when the time came.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. He was a bit annoyed that Harry hadn't waited for him.

"She went to the library" Harry said stiffly. He rubbed his scar again, hoping that it would help the searing pain in his forehead.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked when he saw Harry rub his scar again.

"Is it your scar again? _You Know Who_ never gives you a break, does he?" Ron stated annoyed. He didn't want his best friend to have to struggle with everyone's greatest enemy. He wanted to help.

"I'm fine it just burns. Why is it me?" Harry almost yelled.

Ron was already filling his plate with pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and ham; you name it. To get in good spirits, he decided to talk about this weeks quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He knew this would probably be an easy game for their team, but he wanted to talk about it anyway, just for the heck of it. "Are you excited for our quidditch game on Saturday?" he asked, while spilling syrup on his pancakes.

"Yep, it should be an easy one though" Harry said still rubbing at his scar.

"I'm going to go find Hermione and see if she knows any healing spells. It will be easier to go to her then to Madame Pomfrey" Harry got up from his seat and began making his way out of the dining hall. Hoping to catch Hermione before classes started so she could help him with his _little_ problem.

"See you later then, mate" Ron yelled as Harry neared the big oak doors and of the Great Hall. Harry made his way to the library and when he walked in he began searching for Hermione. He looked all over but was unable to find his best friend anywhere.

"Hermione?" he called out but was quickly silenced by the librarian.

"Where could she be", Harry thought. Just then, he saw a book lying on the ground near the _Restricted Section_. He glanced at it. Hmm the book was titled_ The Lost Lands of Hogwarts._ He picked up the book, and as soon as he did, he too found his stomach begin tying in knots and was pulled into that cursed book!

Hermione suddenly heard a **PLOP **from close by. She turned around quickly, and nearly fell over! Someone was lying on the ground next to her. And that someone looked a lot like Harry.

"Harry? Is that you?" she whispered and quietly made her way to the shadowy figure lying on the floor.

"Mione, that you" he sat up and watched as she walked over to him

"Yes it's me" She knelt by him with a worried expression on her face.

"Help me up" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. As he brushed himself off he started firing questions.

"Where are we? What happened" And how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I have no idea where we are right now and I don't know how where going to end up getting out but I think I know how we got here. Before I found myself here I was looking at one of the books in the restricted section and then all of a sudden I find myself here. Yet I have this strange feeling as if there is a reason why we got sucked into this book."

They heard a faraway scream. It was blood-curdling. They both shuddered.

Now that Hermione thought about it, it didn't seem too far away. Chills ran up and down her spine. It was windy inside the book; it looked like there seemed to be a storm brewing. From a distance, they saw Hogwarts. But that was impossible! She had never left the school. Her thoughts traveled back to the book in the restricted section.

Why would a book called, _The Lost Lands of Hogwarts_ pull her and Harry into it? How could it be threatening? She gave Harry a worried look. He too wasn't feeling all to well himself, so to comfort her and himself he gave Hermione a tight hug. It seemed she benefited from it too as she held him closer to her small body. She felt safer in Harry's arms. Then they heard it again, the same bone chilling scream.

"There it is again! Where do you suppose it's coming from" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, perhaps we should go up to the school, and see if we can figure this out. Maybe Ron will give us an idea, since he actually was born in the Wizarding community and raised in it" Harry said gently hugging Hermione again. She smiled. They walked towards the school. It was a long walk from where they were standing, but eventually, they made it up to the main gates.

"How do we get in?" Hermione asked somewhat to herself. Harry took out his wand, and said _Alohamora_ and the gate opened. They walked through the gates and right up to the main entrance of the castle. This time, Hermione said _Alohamora_ and the doors surprisingly opened. They walked inside trying to blend in with their surroundings. It seemed like everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall. But they just had breakfast? It seemed to Harry and Hermione that they were right back at school. However, they knew this couldn't be their school, or well there time period. They couldn't recognize anyone!

They rushed to the library. Madame Pince was working there. They walked over to the _restricted section_, to see if the book was there. To their horror, they saw Voldemort as Tom Riddle! He was bullying a first year, and he magically took the little Ravenclaw girl's book she had and ripped it up.

"What the hell is going on" shouted Harry's brain as he watched the little girl run away with tears streaming down her face. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"He was crazy even when he was in school" Hermione mumbled more to herself then to Harry. Tom being the one who usually eavesdropped heard this and began to turn around. However, Hermione and Harry saw this and quickly hid behind a nearby bookshelf. Tom looked about but couldn't find the owner of the voice he had heard so went on minding his business. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and ran out of the library. Their hearts were pounding. Just then, Tom came out and caught them sitting on the floor. They tried to run away. Harry managed to escape Tom's grasp, but Hermione was doomed. As he touched her, she let out a blood-curdling scream...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little cliffhanger, I had to.

now, please review! -


	3. The Discovery

**A/N sorry I took so long to update for those who actually reviewed and were waiting for me to update my story. As you can see, I changed the title of my story to "Unforgettable." I thought it would be more interesting. I have been packed down with homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter may be a little boring, but I had to add it for Ron and Ginny's sake. ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A Discovery **

Hermione whipped around, her hair hitting Tom straight across his face. He let go of her arm, and she ran over to where Harry was.

He spat her hair out of his mouth and said in an annoyed voice "What was that for?"

"I don't like boys I don't know touching me! If you do it again, you'll regret it!" she said defiantly

"Is that a threat?" Riddle asked seemingly amused.

"Well…" Hermione thought for a moment "Yes! It is a threat, and if I were you, I wouldn't touch me again!"

"Well, your not me, and I'll do whatever I damn well please! Let THAT be a threat. I would watch my back; you don't know what I could REALLY do to you!" He gave her an evil stare, and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, I haven't seen Harry or Hermione anywhere today!" Ron yelled at Ginny, his voice shaky.

"Ron, RON! Calm down! Now, tell me what happened."

"Okay, Gin, I can't find Harry or Hermione ANYWHERE!" I went to all our classes and they didn't show up! It's not like Hermione to cut class...and Harry wouldn't do that either!"

"Were they at breakfast?"

"Yes, but Hermione left before I got there, and Harry went to go find Hermione" he said scratching his head.

Ginny thought for a minute "You know Hermione practically lives in the library when she's not at class right?"

"Of course I know that! I looked there first. There was no sign of them. Although….there was a book that lay open on the floor of the restricted section." He said rubbing his chin.

"Ron, did you look at the book?"

"Yeah, it said, umm…..oh yeah, _The Lost Lands of Hogwarts_ and it's place on the shelf seemed reserved for it when someone decided to put it back up. It must have been there before it was disturbed."

"Well then, let's go to the library then. I'll help you investigate. I have a feeling that that book has something to do with Harry and Hermione's absence."

They walked down to the library in silence. When they got to the library, Madame Pince was at her desk reading a book. She looked pretty preoccupied and Ron and Ginny took their chance to go into the _Restricted Section_.

"Hold it!" Madame Pince put her finger up, and saved her place in the book she was reading. "Where do you think your going?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a close one" Harry said softly.

"No, you think?" she barked back. "Harry, who knows what else he could have done to me!"

"Where should we go?" Harry asked her.

"How do I know? I don't know anyone here and I don't like it here either!" Hermione looked around and sighed. This was not a good day. NOT A GOOD DAY!

"Hey, what's your problem?" Harry asked, when Hermione didn't say anything else.

"Do you know how scary that was for me Harry?" She had tears in her eyes now. "He could've killed me for all I know. We're not safe here. We need to find a way out of here, now!"

Harry stopped, and looked at Hermione. Her hair had been pretty tame a while ago, but now it had a life of its own. She stopped as well, and backed up against the wall with her hands over her face. She sunk down to the floor and cried. "Hermione… do you want me to…is there anything I can do?"

"No, no, I'm fine, what makes you think I need you to do anything for me?" Her voice was sarcastic with a layer of sadness behind it. The only remnants of her little scene were the tears under her eyes. She quickly brushed them away, and her face looked as beautiful as ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We were just, um…… cleaning up! Yes, that's it." Ginny tried to explain.

"There's a book that fell on the ground, we were going to go pick it up, and clean it off a bit." Ron covered for her.

"Very well, but I don't want you touching anything else!"

They crept into the Restricted Section and picked up the book. They dusted off the cover and saw the words, _The Past and Present of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. Ron scratched his head in confusion. "This had been the Lost Lands of Hogwarts book! It couldn't have changed into the Voldemort book! Something must be terribly wrong!" he thought. He looked on the shelf where it had laid before. To the right of the open space, was the book, _The Lost Lands of Hogwarts_. Ginny saw his confused face.

"What's the matter Ron?"

"Something is wrong….OH SHIT! What if they got pulled into this book? They may haven opened it and been sucked in!" He yelled. Ron had been just about to open the book when the thought came across his mind.

"Ron, we have to bring the book with us then, and find a way to get them out of there! Voldemort could be running after them as we speak for all we know!"

They devised a plan to get the book out of the library. It was a poor plan of putting the book in Ginny's satchel, but it worked. "Have a good day Madam Pince." They added sweetly.

"Good day."


	4. The Library

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long again to update. This chapter is very suspensful. I hope you like it. Please read and review! Give me advise and critiques as well, they would be much appreciated. I hope you like this one...and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

_They crept into the Restricted Section and picked up the book. They dusted off the cover and saw the words, The Past and Present of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ron scratched his head in confusion. "This had been the Lost Lands of Hogwarts book! It couldn't have changed into the Voldemort book! Something must be terribly wrong!" he thought. He looked on the shelf where it had laid before. To the right of the open space, was the book, The Lost Lands of Hogwarts. Ginny saw his confused face._

"_What's the matter Ron?"_

"_Something is wrong….OH SHIT! What if they got pulled into this book? They may haven opened it and been sucked in!" He yelled. Ron had been just about to open the book when the thought came across his mind._

"_Ron, we have to bring the book with us then, and find a way to get them out of there! Voldemort could be running after them as we speak for all we know!"_

_They devised a plan to get the book out of the library. It was a poor plan of putting the book in Ginny's satchel, but it worked. "Have a good day Madam Pince." They added sweetly._

"_Good day."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter 4- The Library

"Ron, how_ did _you think of that idea?"

"What?"

"That they got sucked into that book?"

"I don't know, maybe I …hmmm, I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"...ok."

"Well, now that I thought of it, maybe we should see if I'm right."

"Well, since you're probably wrong, we might as well…"

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Harry asked Hermione after she had calmed down a bit.

"Of course we will! Don't give up; we _are_ at Hogwarts...just, 50 years ago. Perhaps, there is a time spell that can get us back. Or, maybe if that book we were sucked into is here, maybe it will get us back to our own time."

They wandered around the school wondering what to do. Suddenly they came across the room of requirement. "We can stay in here for tonight I guess, Harry sighed."

"This is perfect." Hermione answered. The door opened for them as soon as they whispered the usual password. In front of them were twin beds; traditionally carved with a wood shaver. It was beautiful. Near the beds was a wash room, a radio, and a black and white TV that seemed to be about the size of a pack of cards. Now that they were 50 years back in the past, they were living in the 1950's. Everything was so different than normal, but that was to be expected.

Hermione went straight to the washroom, and found a pile of nightclothes waiting for her. She slipped them on, brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that was set before her, she washed her face in the wash basin, and brushed her frizzy, thick hair, and tamed it a bit with some water, then, she brushed her hair back into a high ponytail and walked out of the room. Next it was Harry's turn. He brushed his teeth, got into his night clothes and walked out.

"We might as well just go to sleep." Hermione said quietly. "There's nothing else to do."

So they each got into their own beds, which they found surprisingly comfortable, and Hermione turned of the lights with her wand.

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, they sat in the two chairs in front of the fire. Ron was holding the book tightly in his arms. Just then, Dean and Seamus came down the stairs from the boys dormitories. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing." Ginny replied.

"Then what's that book for?" He leaned in and read the title, _The Past and Present of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. "What are you doing with that?" Dean asked surprised.

"I said NOTHING!" Ginny yelled. They knew that when Ginny yelled, it could get dangerous for them, so they hurried out of the common room as quickly as they could.

"Ok, let's open this thing." Ron said. He lifted the cover up ever so slightly, not knowing what to expect. So far, everything was fine. He actually wanted his theory to be true, just to get back at Ginny for questioning his intelligence.

He opened the book a little further, further…WHOOOOOOSH!

He shut the book with some difficulty, and when it was finally shut, he realized that all the papers in the room were lying all over the floor, and Ginny's hair was standing straight up. "Told you so!" Ron bragged.

"Wow that was some wind." Ginny exclaimed. "But, are we sure that they are in there?"

"No, but this book is the only clue to finding them. Hermione is the only one who ever goes to the restricted section."

"That's true. How are we going to get them out of there?" She asked worriedly. "Voldemort is in there! G-d knows what he may be doing to them this very moment!" She got more and more hysterical with every thought. "WHAT IF HE KILLS THEM?"

"Ginny…calm down, there's nothing to worry about. You know that between Hermione's intelligence, bravery, defiant personality, and Harry's wand skills, they are probably fine. They wouldn't let anyone hurt them now."

"I hope your right." Ginny said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle sat on his bed. Those two kids really bothered him. _Nobody bothers me!_ _Perhaps they know my plan to murder Dumbledore, or perhaps they are just two measly students, and two of which I will punch to the ground until they are unconscious! That seems like a plan._

Tom rushed out of Slytherin house right away. He was in the mood for tormenting some first years, and may be if he was in the mood, and if he could find them, those two mystery wizards.

"Harry, wake up." Said Hermione gently, but fiercely.

"What!" was Harry's response. He was tired from the day's events and wanted to sleep longer.

"Do you think they know that we're gone?"

"Who?"

"You know, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma…"

"Oh, I don't know about the others, but I think Ron and Ginny are suspecting that something is wrong. I mean, we meet them everyday for breakfast, lunch, and supper, not to mention all the classes we have together."

"I wish there were some way to give them a sign or signal, to tell them where we are and everything. I think I'll go to the library and see if they have anything about sending signs or messages to people. I know it's a stretch, but I can't sleep, and I have to do something."

"Alright, do you want me to come?"

"No, that's alright. You sleep."

"K, try not to run into Voldemort. Midnight could be the time when he lurks for his prey."

"I'll be careful. You just go back to sleep."

She climbed out of bed, went to the washroom, and found put on her jeans and T-shirt. Oh, and she couldn't forget her robes. Her wand was in there.

She quietly opened the door of the room of requirement and slipped out into the open halls. She was still wearing her slippers so she barely made a sound if someone should happen to be near. She walked down the moving staircase to the first floor, and she walked right to the library. Unfortunately, to her dismay, the library was locked. Fortunately, she had her wand so she said softly; "Alohamora" and the door unlocked and creaked open. Madame Pince had gone to bed, and all of the lights were off. Only the light of the full moon shined through the windows, highlighting the bookshelves and tables. She walked toward the "S" bookcase to look for a book about some sort of sign. She searched along the whole bookcase until she came across an old book, she knew wasn't in the current Hogwarts of her time. She pulled it off of the shelf, and opened it slowly.

A note appeared on the first page. It read: _Albus, I knew that you would open this book. Therefore, I will tell you what is in store for you. Two new students have appeared here and they seem to be from the future. I didn't tell you in person because I believe that you are the only one that can help them. Perhaps they are here for a reason. They have already been threatened by that Riddle boy. He's no good. You must help them._

_-Minerva._

A tear dripped onto the parchment. For she knew that Albus Dumbledore was no longer living in her world. _How did Professor McGonagall know that she and Harry were there? Did Ron and Ginny go to her and tell her that something was wrong? Had she sent a note through time and into this book for Dumbledore to read?_ Hermione sure hoped so. She put the note back into the book, closed it gently, and placed it back on the shelf.

She started down the next bookcase in search of something that might help her communicate to her friends and Professor. She soon grew tired, and found a nearby table to sit at and rest for awhile. In no time, she was asleep again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom rushed out of the dungeons and up the stairs to the main floor. He searched for a straggling first year, or anyone to pick on. There was no one. So he decided to go to the library for some light reading. Reading was the only thing he enjoyed besides beating kids up, and teasing them.

He neared the doors of the library, and to his surprise, he found the door slightly ajar. To his knowledge, these doors closed and locked at 10 pm. A grin soon crept upon his face. _Someone must be in here_ he thought. He searched the library carefully and quietly like a lion waiting to pounce on his food. After awhile, he found what he was looking for.

A sleeping Hermione was lying at the table a few inches away from him. He knew that once he attacked, she would scream for the life of her, and try to escape. To prevent anyone of coming to her aid, like last time, he cast a silencing charm on the library, and locked all doors and windows so only he could open them. He wanted to have some fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's eyes burst open. She heard the approaching footsteps, and dared not turn her head to see who it was. Her gut seemed to be screaming DANGER in her ears, and she suspected that she was indeed in great danger for Voldemort was waiting to attack!

Her breathing grew heavy, and for the second time that day, she was very frightened. She knew that Harry couldn't help her this time. She would have to save herself.

Tom noticed the sudden change in her breathing. He came up right behind her, and she could feel him growing closer until he was hovering right above her form. Her breathing staggered and her chest was heaving in and out. She thought to herself, _if I spring up, maybe I'll surprise him, and get away. Or maybe I should stay like this, and let him think that I'm asleep. What should I do? He could hurt me to no end; he is a sociopath with no pity or anything! Oh my gosh! He's standing right over me! _She shut her eyes tightly and tried to think of any possible solutions. She decided at the last possible second to spring up and—

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there is the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger.

Now REVIEW!


	5. Confundus

**Sorry I took so long to update again. Working at a summer camp is very draining. Enjoy the 5th chappie!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Last Time: _

_Hermione's eyes burst open. She heard the approaching footsteps, and dared not turn her head to see who it was. Her gut seemed to be screaming DANGER in her ears, and she suspected that she was indeed in great danger for Voldemort was waiting to attack!_

_Her breathing grew heavy, and for the second time that day, she was very frightened. She knew that Harry couldn't help her this time. She would have to save herself._

_Tom noticed the sudden change in her breathing. He came up right behind her, and she could feel him growing closer until he was hovering right above her form. Her breathing staggered and her chest was heaving in and out. She thought to herself, _if I spring up, maybe I'll surprise him, and get away. Or maybe I should stay like this, and let him think that I'm asleep. What should I do? He could hurt me to no end; he is a sociopath with no pity or anything! Oh my gosh! He's standing right over me!_ She shut her eyes tightly and tried to think of any possible solutions. She decided at the last possible second to spring up and—_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapter 5- Confundus**

Both wands were thrown into the air. They just stood there, staring at each other being careful not to become vulnerable by turning their backs to retrieve their wands. Hermione didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was to trick him somehow into turning the other way so she could get at her wand. She didn't even think of the _accio_ spell.

She turned her head sideways, and pretended to look happily surprised, "Oh, Madame Pomfrey. Thank goodness you're here!" She said sounding relieved.

Just then, for a split second, Tom looked around to see if she was indeed telling the truth. It was just enough time for her to retrieve her wand.

He turned to look at her again, and shouted "You pathetic little Mudblood! That little stunt you pulled may have fooled me this time, but next time, you'll be sorry! ACCIO WAND" The wand flew right into his hand, and he could do anything he wanted at that moment.

Hermione tried to think of a spell that might stump Tom and make him forget about killing her. Then, she dug up out of her head the spell she had learned in History of Magic. The spell that made people forget and release themselves to the castor's control, "CONFUNDUS!" screamed Hermione. Tom's menacing face turned to one of confusion, and he started to look around. _Confundus_ wasn't used anymore, but it was still affective, she remembered.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

Hermione just snickered to herself. She was so relieved. She had tricked Voldemort into her spell, and she could make him do anything she wanted.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…a…your Potions professor."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes, indeed you are. You need to open all windows and doors at once if you want a passing grade in my class!"

Hermione couldn't believe how well her plan was working…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat up in bed, worrying about Hermione. "Where could she be? He thought." Harry got out of bed and turned on his lamp. Hermione was his only companion in this horrible apparation to the past. If she disappeared, he would be screwed.

He began pacing the room, and thought of the worst possible scenarios she could be in. _What if she was found by a teacher and given detention? What if she ran into Voldemort again? What is she's dead!_ He thought. _No, she's not dead. She's Hermione for crying out loud! She can get herself out of any situation. If I just go to sleep, she'll probably be here when I wake up. _And with that, he got back into his bed, laid his head down on the fluffy pillow, and drifted off to sleep rather peacefully with his new reasoning, but still with a look of worry.

It turned out that Harry was right. Hermione could get out of every situation. At least, so far she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom obeyed Hermione's every wish, and soon, she had him tied up to a chair and unconscious. She ran out of the dark library as soon as his eyes drooped down. Now she was running through the halls of Hogwarts determined to find her way back to the room of requirement. _Harry won't believe what I've been though tonight, _she thought to herself. Her heart was still pumping with her adrenaline rush. She had been lucky, very lucky. Her spell had only worked because it had never been cast on him before. Every defensive spell that had been cast on him, he was able to counter it the second time around. Even at his current age at Hogwarts, he was on his way to being invincible.

She turned the corner, and there it was; the room of requirement. A porthole appeared, and soon she was inside the comfy room once more. She got into her nightgown for a second time, and walked over to her bed.

But before she climbed in, she walked over to Harry, and stared down at his sleeping form rolled up in the covers. She bent down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She saw the hint of worry on his face turn into a smile, and she smiled herself. She didn't know what she would've done without Harry to keep her sane in this insanity of a place where Voldemort himself roamed fearless and free to cause destruction. She stared at him once more, and climbed into her own bed and fell asleep despite the fear in her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go. The 5th chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. Future chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. I added the little peck on the cheek to show a hint of a growing romance.  Tell me what you liked and what I should improve on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
